


the letter

by samstarium



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pining, i've never used ao3 lmao, probably won't make any more ee fic though since i'm not really focused on it rn, they're both in love they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstarium/pseuds/samstarium
Summary: After cleaning up at the end of the day, Percy finds a strange piece of paper on Ramsey's desk.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	the letter

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic, and it's really short. i actually wrote this way back in january after the first season finished airing on yt, and i found it again today. i'm still a writing novice so pls let me know what you guys think! (again, sorry for the length. i'm working on something longer next, so stay tuned)

It was a little silly, but she rather enjoyed tidying up the workspace. Percy had a naturally organized mind, and seeing that methodology reflected in an orderly environment gave her a feeling of ease. And if she was being honest, her partner could probably use the extra help. The ex-con man may have left his self-serving desires behind, but he certainly hadn’t given up his… experimental approach to filing paperwork. 

There were legal documents spread across the desk, and yellow sticky notes scattered the walls, reminders to finish reports, go to meetings, and… _call back the pet store?_ She would have to inquire about that one later, Percy decided. 

She was almost finished depositing the folders and papers, revealing the stained maple desk underneath. Percy was about to leave when she noticed a crumpled piece of paper. _Hmph… I really shouldn’t touch it, but… Ack._

She knew it was best to leave it alone, but her curiosity was overpowering. Besides, what if it was something important? Vital information for cases shouldn’t just be left lying around, she rationalized. Percy pulled the chair out and sat down, carefully opening the scrunched up sheet and flattening it on the desk. 

Sprawling writing that was smudged and scribbled out in places rolled around the top of the page, the words hard to make out, but unmistakable as Ramsey’s penmanship. Percy had to strain to read it, some portions wholly imperceptible, but as she progressed through the text it was abundantly clear that this was something very personal. She felt more than a little guilty.

_“Percy- You’re so good at your job and you always know what to do. You’ve been so kind to me even after all I’ve put you through, and somehow we’re working together now. I really admire your level-headedness, your generous heart, and (that part was scribbled out). I wonder if you feel the same way that I do?”_

Percy read the whole letter and then skimmed it again just to be sure. He hadn’t signed his name. _Ramsey probably never meant for it to be read…_ She was certainly confused. What did he mean by “feeling the same way”? 

Sure, Percy was rather fond of the man, and _sure,_ he had the best sense of humor, and he always had something nice to say about her, but he couldn’t mean…? It was out of the question. He may have been on the side of the law, but Ramsey still had a criminal’s mind, and a criminal’s heart. And she was a cop. It was improbable… no, impossible.

She shook off any silly thoughts of contemplation. That sort of thing didn’t belong in the workplace, anyways. She’d end up getting hurt… it was better to focus on law-related issues here, not be distracted by a clever co-worker. Ridiculous. Percy meticulously folded the note up, making clean creases until the former ball of paper somewhat resembled a real letter. She got up, head still swimming with confusion. Pushing the desk chair in, Percy discarded the paper without concern, leaving it on the desk.

She pushed the memory of the finding into the back of her mind, packing up her things and closing up the office. She was usually the last one out at the end of the day. Percy locked up the front door and left, driving home in the silent darkness. 

She largely forgot about the note once she arrived home, too tired to think. Little did Percy know that the next morning a certain rookie detective would discover the disturbance of his files, and the letter left still folded on his desk. 


End file.
